


Love Takes Time

by sto_uwu_nky



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Struggling, not really tho, slightly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sto_uwu_nky/pseuds/sto_uwu_nky
Summary: Recounting through the lessons how Mammon loved you
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Love Takes Time

Hectic. Bullshit. Awful, unlucky, burdened, annoyed. Every single negative description fit the current circumstance you were in. You glanced beside you at the supposed ‘demon’ who had been assigned to look over you. Judging by his previous outbursts and the way his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes flickered around quickly, he was just as happy as you to be in this situation. It didn’t help that he was apparently a high-ranking demon, top of the top, and he had to walk through the halls of his school with a human, who definitely stuck out in a sea of uniforms with their casual clothing. Your lips purse slightly, your eyes going from him to the floor in front of you. It wasn’t like you wanted to come here. It annoyed you that he was annoyed, even if he had made it known he never agreed to, well, babysit you. But still, what we’re you supposed to do? Apologize? For what? As far as you could see, you were polite enough, even though you were scared, shocked, confused, and questioning every perception you had about reality. Plus, you hadn’t picked out him in specifics to take care of you. 

Unfortunately, somethings didn’t matter whether you were in Hell, or on Earth. If you’re not looking where you’re going, you’re bound to run into someone. Your brain briefly registered this as oncoming shoes entered your vision headed right for you, and yet before you’re eyes could widen and you could brace for impact, a tug on your arm and a quick “‘scues us,” cleared you of any physical run-ins for now. You looked up, startled as your new guardian scowled down at you. 

“Watch where you’re goin’ would ya’?” he scoffed. “I ain’t saving your ass 24/7, so get your shit together,” he warned, his sharp teeth bared a bit before he let you go, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he began to walk again. You’re cheeks flushed in embarrassment, couldn't he go a little easy on you? You were out of it, pushed out of your comfort zone, forced to live with people you don’t know, and accidentally bumping into someone is embarrassing enough as is, he didn’t have to make you seem incompetent.

You glowered at his back as you walked. The idea of simply _not_ following him ran through your mind, but you managed to gather enough wits to understand that, as rude as he was, he was your best bet at survival. Besides, you tried to calm yourself, he was one out of six. You remembered the pink-haired man who was there upon your arrival. He seemed... Well, nice enough. Much nicer than this jerk anyways. What was his name again? A… Asmord… As- 

Your breath hitched as your face met with something solid, stumbling back a bit as a quick curse rang out, stumbling coming from in front of you as well. The man- no, demon seemed to be fitting in better now, whipped around, his white hair brushing over his eyes as he glared. 

“I told ya to watch it!” he barked, shaking his head and turning back to the gigantic door he seemed to be about to open. “Jeez, why’d I have to get stuck with this job,” he muttered, though from his volume it almost seemed like he wanted you to hear. Your throat was tight, your hands instinctively balled into fists as your nails dug into your skin. 

“Sorry…” you muttered, eyes cast down again. Well, at least you had something to say sorry for now. He glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow raised as he watched your demeanor, a quick “tch” coming from his mouth as he waved you off. 

“Whatever. It’s nothin’ the Great Mammon can’t handle,” he scoffed as he walked inside. The grand entrance hall that greeted you was barely noticeable through your current tunnel vision, your eyes trained on the back of his shoes just to see where you were going. You continued to silently follow him, making sure to keep a good few feet behind him when he came to a stop. 

“Oi.. Look up, this is where you’ll be stayin’,” he said, nodding to the dark oak door, gentle and intricate pattern dancing through the wood. You managed to lift your head, checking your surrounding so you would remember where the room was. “That’s the kitchen,” he added, pointing to a room next to yours, the door ajar slightly, enough for you to see the large island in the middle of it. “And- well… Not that I want ya to come botherin’ me, but I can’t disappoint Lucifer so, that’s my room,” he mumbled, jerking his head a bit down the hall. You nodded silently, your gaze falling once more. Mammon stayed silent as well though his eyes didn’t seem to leave your figure. Finally, he spoke up again. 

“I’ll come get ya once dinners ready since it’s my responsibility ‘n everything. You can unpack in your room ‘n stuff ‘n stay in there. Only bother me if ya think you’re dying,” he warned, your head nodding quickly, and with that permission, you slipped into the room and shut the door. 

The rest of the day hadn’t gone much better. Your new phone, or D.D.D as they called it, didn’t seem to have the Human World as its priority. Devilgram only had images and videos of people down here in Devildom, and it only made you even more homesick for your friends and family. You had also tried to call your parents, and while the call did go through, they simply laughed and didn’t believe you, telling you that this prank was pretty elaborate before bidding you goodbye and hanging up. So, the phone wasn’t exactly the best option. You got up, looking around to occupy your mind, though you quickly realize, you didn’t have much from the human world with you. No bathroom necessities, no entertainment, sentiments, and no clothes. You put your head in your hands, sitting back down on the bed feeling exhausted. You tried to console yourself before dinner, hoping you’d feel better by then. Yet by the time the knock rang out and Mammon called for you, you didn’t feel very consoled. 

Dinner was horrible too. Questions were shot at you from every direction, and judgment quickly followed suit. You were touched and spoken to in ways that made you horribly uncomfortable, and the food was… Well, at the very least, seeing the orange-haired demon, Beelzebub, inhale your nonhuman digestible food made you feel better that it wasn’t going to waste. You politely excused yourself, and quickly retreated to your room, starving and exhausted. As you approached your room again, you felt the tears piling up as you brought your hands around yourself, your lip wobbling and throat tightening as you forced yourself to keep it together. Yet as you entered your new room, the door clicking shut behind you, you were only reminded of everything you didn’t have. You’re breath hitched and wobbled as tears began to streak down your face, hands shaking as you sank to your knees. You clenched your eyes shut, everything about the room made you angry and frustrated. You wanted to see your stupid twin-sized bed in your small apartment, the colorful posters hung up over the cheap, vaguely plastic-looking wooden desk, you wanted to be annoyed at the mound of clothes piled up on the small swivel chair, not be annoyed at everything that wasn’t yours. 

It took a moment for you to calm down again. You had choked your sobs back, muffling them behind your hand so you didn’t have to deal with more questions the brothers could throw at you. Yet your worries drifted back to a more prominent one at hand. You were tired, and you didn’t have any pajamas. Sure, you could have gone to sleep in what you were wearing, you were definitely tired enough to, but it still annoyed and irked you that you had no control over anything at the moment. As stupid, small, and petty as it was, you wanted, you _decided_ , to have something more appropriate to sleep in. But… Well, who to ask? Lucifer didn’t seem like the type to own anything comfortable, Leviathan, well, with how he insulted and looked at you earlier you weren’t too keen on asking him for clothes. You didn’t feel close enough to Satan, nor Beelzebub to ask, and you were a bit afraid of what would happen if you asked Asmodeus. The answer dawned on you, and though you wanted to jump right into bed and prove your subconscious wrong, that you didn’t need comfy clothes to sleep, you found yourself standing and turning towards the door, making your way out into the hallway. 

Finding yourself outside his door, you felt your confidence draining quickly. Maybe this was a stupid idea, why would he ever say yes anyway? Maybe you were just burdening him, he did say not to bother him unless you were dying. You shook your head, steeling yourself once again. For your own sake, you had to do this. You raised your hand, your knuckles rasping at the wood before you waited, shuffling in place before the door opened. Mammon looked at you, raising an eyebrow unimpressed. 

“Thought it was you. None of my brothers knock,” he mentioned. “So? What’d ya need. Are you bleeding? Dying?” he asked, looking you up and down. You pursed your lips, your breath getting caught in your throat as you once again, second-guessed yourself. 

“I.. I’d..” you began, trying to get the sentence out. Mammon waited, surprisingly patiently as the two of you stood in his doorway. “I... I didn’t get transported here with any of my stuff and… I don’t..” you muttered, your eyes downcast once again. “I don’t have anything to sleep in,” you finished, your cheeks now flushed in embarrassment once again. Maybe this was a stupid idea. “I-I’m sorry for bothering you with this it’s really stupid I just don’t have anything with me but why would you share clothes with a stranger right totally weird I’m sorry I’ll just-” 

“Wait here,” Mammon sighed, his shoulders sagging for a moment as his head lolled back. He walked into his room, the door slowly closing as he rustled around, searching for what he, you, needed. “You’re annoyin’ me with your rambling more than your request,” he scoffed as he walked back. “... I get you’re having a rough day. Don’t worry about it, just give it back in the mornin’ or something. You’ll have your school uniform by then,” he said, handing you a black shirt. Something seemed to have dawned on him as his cheeks suddenly flushed. “I-I don’t have anything for ya to wear down there though! S-So just make do okay?!” He stammered, shoving the singular article of clothing in your hands. “G’night-” he said quickly, slamming the door shut in your face. You stood there, stunned, blinking down at the shirt before your lips pinched together again, tears pooling back up into your eyes. This time it was in relief, rather than frustration or annoyance. You had done your first successful task here, one that you made yourself. And whether you registered it or not, Mammon’s reassurance did just that, helping to smooth over some of the bumps out for the night as you headed back to your room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!! I plan on going for every lesson hopefully ^^ I'd love feedback and ideas you all would have for me, so please don't be afraid to comment them! <3


End file.
